A Amazing Story
by miss.prissypants25
Summary: This is about when the Cullens move to a small town and two girl will try and get to the bottom of why the Cullens are there. But will their lifes be turnd upside down in a good or bad way?
1. The New Family In Town

_**I do not own anything except for Kendra, Ashleigh, and anyone involved with them.**_

* * *

"Hey Ash. Have you seen the new family in town?" Kendra said during lunch at school.

"No." Kendra's BFF Ashleigh said.

"I have. They hardly ever are out when it is sunny." Michael said. Michael is friends with Kendra and Ashleigh.

"Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. I know who your talken about," Ash said when she realized who they are talking about. "Hey Kendra."

"What is it Ashleigh?"

"The new family... is the Cullens."

"THE CULLENS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Sssssssshhhhhhhhhh. Not so loud."

"Ash. Why are they here?"

"I think Carlisle got moved to CMH."

"But Ash, it is sunny most of the time here."

"I know Kendra. Maybe we should have my mom drive us around and see if we could find their house."

"ASH!!! That's a great idea! I'll stay the weekend at your house."

**********

The rest of the week was boring.

"Thanks for picking me up again, Ashleigh's mom." Kendra said once she got into Ashleigh's moms car.

"No problem sweetie. I'm always willing to."

"Man, I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Oh. I'm sorry girls. I'm going to Cincinnati for the weekend with Jimmy."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kendra and Ashleigh said at the same time.

"I'm sorry girls. I forgot about it when we planed it. Looks like you guys will have to do something else for the weekend."

"FINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They said at the same time again.

* * *

**Hope you like the beginning of my first story. Please. You have to review my story. I might die if you don't. HA!!!!!!! Just kidding but Please review.**


	2. OMG

_**Boo Hoo**_____

** I don't own anything from twilight but I do own Kendra, Ashleigh, and anyone who is not a Cullen.**

* * *

"Ok girls. You have Pizza Rolls, pop, and anything to last you two till Sunday night." Ashleigh's mom told Kendra and Ash before she left for Cincinnati.

"Fine mom. We will be fine. Just go and have fun with your gay friend." Ash said, because she and Kendra just want to have some fun as soon as possible.

"Hey! He is not gay, but I'm leaving. Have fun."

"K! BYE!!!!" Both the girls yelled.

"Hey. Maybe we should put on Radio Disney and just dance and sing all around your room?" Kendra asked with so much excitement.

"KENDRA!!!!!!!!!! That's a great idea." Ash said as she started to run to her computer.

***********

It was around midnight when all of a sudden the door bell rings.

"MAN!!!!!!! Who could that be? We are right in the middle of our favorite Demi Lavoto & Jonas Brothers song. Ash!!!!!!!!!!! Go and see who it is.

"Fine!!!!!" Ashleigh groaned as she headed for the door.

When she got to the door, she looked through the peep hole and she could not believe who she saw. So then she ran and got Kendra and toke her to the door.

"What are you d-" Kendra was going to say but she got starstruck when she looked throught the peep hole.

"Ash open the door." Kendra whispered to Ashleigh.

When Ashleigh opened the door, there were two people standing on the porch.

" Um… Hello. Are you two Kendra and Ashleigh?" The tall man asked. It sounded like he was singing.

"Um… Yah. I'm Ashleigh."

"And I'm Kendra."

"Are you guys alone?" The smaller girl asked. She also sounded like she was singing.

"Yah." Ash said in a strange tone.

"I'm Carlisle and this is my granddaughter Renessmee. May we Come in?"

"Oh. Yah. Sure." Ashleigh said like she forgot, "Come on into the living room."

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring… Ring, Ring_

"Dang. It's my mom." Kendra said, "Its weird that my mom is calling me at like mid night."

"Hey mom. Why are you calling me at like midnight?"

"Well I was just up and I knew you were up, so I just wanted to check up on you." Kendra's mom said.

"Well we are fine. Um… I got to go. Bye."

"Bye."

"So why are you guys here?" Kendra asked as she started to head to sit by Ash.

"Well Renessmee is in your grade." Carlisle said.

"Oh yah. She sits by me in band. She plays the clarinet with me." Kendra said.

"Yah. That's true. Well she overheard your conversation at lunch, the other day. And we would like you to came to our house."

"But we are human." Ashleigh said in a scared tone.

"Don't worry. Your blood smells like human food." Renessmee said.

"Well ok then. We will be out in a sec." Ash said.

***********

When they all started to walk to the car Kendra said, "Isn't that Edward's car?"

"Yah it is." Renessmee said.

As they got in Edward said, "Hi."

"So… why did you guys come to a small town?" Kendra asked as they speed up.

"Well I was offered a job and I toke it." Carlisle said.

"Hey why did we st- wait we are at the house beside mine. But why?"

"I smell someone like Renessmee." Said Edward.

"Me too." Said Carlisle.

"And me." Said Renessmee.

All of a sudden Edward started to reave the engine and everyone looked in front of the car.

"Edward stop." Kendra said.

Then he reaved it again.

"Edward stop!"

Then he scooted the car forward.

"EDWARD STOP!!!!!!!!!!" Kendra yelled.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I know who that is."

Then she slowly got out of the car and walked up to the person.

* * *

**So did you like it? If you don't review then I will kill the Cullens.**

**Dimitriandrosehathaway: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**

**Me: NO NO NO I was just said it to get people to review.**

**Dimitriandrosehathaway: Aaaaaahhhhhhhh. Do you think Edward would go out with me?**

**Me: NNNNNOOOOOO!!!! 3 reasons why. 1)he is a vampire. 2)he is married. 3)he is a father.**

**Dimitriandrosehathaway: Man. Your no fun.**

**Me: Hey, hey, hey, hey. I'm just stating the facts.**

**Dimitriandrosehathaway: Fine**

**Me: But please, please just review and tell your friends.**


	3. The Myatery Dude

**Hey guys. Sorry for that conversation. I hope you like my story. :)**

__

**Ugh I don't own the Cullens.**

* * *

"Is it really true?"Kendra asked.

"Is what true." The mystery figure asked.

"You know what I mean Rico. That your part vampire like Renessmee."

"Actually, I'm ¾ vampire." Rico said.

"Oh well that helps a lot. Does any of your fri-" Kendra was going to say but all of a sudden Rico kissed her.

"Don't worry, that was my first kiss too." Rico said.

"But... Wait... how did you know that was my first kiss?" Kendra asked.

"My power is that I can read peoples past thoughts and I heard your guys conversation."

"OH."

"Why are beside my house?" Kendra asked.

"I just like to watch your house and make sure your safe."

"Wow. That's so sweet."

"Yah, I do that 'cuz I like you. Oh man. I got to go or I'm dead for going out to late." Rico said so scared.

"But you have to leave? Well I like you too. Call you tomorrow."

Then they switched phone numbers.

As Kendra leaned in to kiss him again, he was gone. She felt so sad. Then all of a sudden, he reapers with a rose.

"For you, ma'am." He said.

"Why thank you sir." She said.

Then they started to giggle. Then they had one last kiss, and watch him run and jump over to the fence to the football field. She then walked back to the car and got in.

"What was that about?" Ash asked.

"I'll tell you." Edward said.

Then he told the hole story on the way to the Cullen house. But Kendra was no paying attention. She was in a trance.

* * *

**Hey hope you love the story so far. Please review. I'm begging you.**

**Dimitriandrosehathaway: Hey. Do you think Edward would go out with me now. *Looking like she a model***

**Me: No. Do I have to tell you the three reasons again?**

**Dimitriandrosehathaway: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *grumbles***

**Me: Hay don't be sad. Maybe Dimitri will go out with you?**

**Dimitriandrosehathaway****: You think so?**

**Me: Yah.**

**Dimitriandrosehathaway****: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *screams and runs out of the room***

**Me: So... Please review. And also read ****dimitriandrosehathaway****'s storys, they are awesome.**


	4. WHERE IS SHE?

**Hey peepsx. OMG! There are 3 chapters left after this one. *boos from the crowd* Hey, hey! There will be a sequel. I was thinking of it since the first chapter of this. Hope you like the chapter. :-)**

* * *

_**I don't own the Cullen *sighs. wipes a tear away.***_

Once they started to go up the Cullen's driveway, Kendra started to be the shyest she's ever been. When they stopped in front of their house, Esme was at the door to greet them.

"Hello there, girls." Esme said.

"Hi." Kendra and Ashleigh said at the same time.

Kendra was the last one to get in the house. When she was in there, everyone was already sitting down and talking. So, Kendra just sat away from them so they could not see her.

All of a sudden, Kendra had a feeling that she had not felt in 2 years. Then she ran through the door as silently as she could, and started to run through all the trees.

*Back at the house*

"It is amazing how we stayed friends when we were far apart and never communicated till we were in the same class in 4th grade. Isn't that right Kendra?" Ash said.

...........

"Kendra?"

_Click_

Everyone looked at the door.

"I'll go find her." Esme said and ran off.

*Back to the forest*

Kendra then found a meadow of grass, sat down, hoped that she was as far away from the house as possible, and started to cry.

Esme heard the crying and followed the sound. Once she got to the meadow, she sat down beside Kendra and started to rub her back.

Kendra jumped a little and looked at Esme.

"Are you ok, sweetie?"

"*sniffs* No."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Sure. Well... I am always shy... *sniff* but became the shyest I've ever been. Then I was the last one in the room and you all were talking, so I just sat out of your guys way. But... *sniff* I had the felling of abandonees, which I have not felt in 2 years since my Pap-paw died. So... I just ran out of the house and hoped I was far from it as possible."

"Sweetie. By the end of tonight, I bet you 2 will be like daughters to me and Carlisle, and sisters to the others. Will you come back to the house and join the conversation?"

"Ok."

They stoad up and Kendra jumps on Esme's back and went back to the house.

* * *

**Sorry it's a short chap I hope to update soon. Please review.**


	5. WHO?

_**I don't own the Cullens.**_

* * *

"So... You guys have to see this video for Girl Scout Cookies." Emmett said giggling.

"Ok then." Kendra and Ashleigh said together.

They followed Emmett to the computer and found out that it was the video them and their troop made. Then they went back to the room.

"So... what do you want to talk about?" Ash asked.

........

_Knock, knock, knock_

Everyone looks at the door and Edward suddenly runs to it. Kendra got up and ran to the door as Edward opened it.

"Rico! What are you doing here? Come in and sit down." Kendra said surprised.

"Y-you two ha-have to run, NOW!!!"

"Wait! What?!?!?!?! Run from who?"

"Mike. He's a vampire that wants to kill you guys. I saw his past thoughts and he has been watching you two and has looked around your houses when you've slept."

"HOW?!?!?!"

"His power is that he can enter your dreams and can make you look like your sleepwalking but he uses you to look around. And to bring his pray outside. I saw him at your house Kendra, he is going to Ashleigh's next so you two need to run so we can kill him."

While they were talking, the Cullens were making a plan.

"Ok. Kendra, switch clothes with Bella and Ashleigh switch with Rosalie." Carlisle told them.

When they came back downstairs, they went to their cars.

"Ok. Now Jacob, Esme, and the other wolfs that are heer will look over Kendra's family and Kendra and Ashleigh's friends. Bella and Rosalie will lead Mike into are trap. Then me, Edward, Emmett, Rico, and Jasper will go and try to kill him. Alice and Nessie, you will take Kendra and Ashleigh to their destination." Carlisle said like he was leading in Iraq.

Kendra turned to Rico, "You can't attack him. He will kill you since your ¾ vampire."

"As long you believe me, I will be safe. Here, I have something for you." He reached in his back pocket and pulled out some tangled chains. He put them on her.

"This my flower necklace. And what is this?"

"It is a clarinet with diamonds for the 6 finger holes on the front. I chose diamonds because I know it's your birthstone. I was going to give it to you at your first band concert last year but I didn't. Read the back."

_Live 4ever in Music_

"Oh my gosh!! That is so sweet." She gave him a kiss.

All of a sudden she was sitting in a Porsche 911 Turbo. She look at Rico and Keep looking till she could not see him anymore. Then she fell asleep to the purr of the car.

* * *

**Hope you love the chapter. 2 more chaps left. I can't update till my friend **dimitriandrosehathaway **updates her story, **the one and only. **it is awsome. well please review.**


	6. COLUMBUS

**Hey people. Hope you loved my story. There is only one chapter left. Hope you like the chap.**

_**I don't own the Cullens. If Stephanie never thought of them, I would not be writing and I would not have read 5 great books.**_

_HONK, HONK, HONK!! HONK, HONK, HHOONNKK!!_

Kendra and Ashleigh hoped that they fell asleep in front of Ash's computer but there felt the seat belts around them. They looked out the windows and saw cars all around them.

"Where are we?" Ash asked still in a daze from waking up.

"We are almost to Columbus." Alice said.

…… "COLUMBUS" Kendra and Ashleigh screamed together.

"Girls!! Calm down. We have to get you three new clothes to blend your smells." Alice said in a calm voice to calm the girls.

They got through all the cars and was at their exit in no time. When they got to the mall, Kendra knew the place. She and her family went there for a trip before school started. It is like a mall except a lot of the stores are outside and you had to walk to them. It was a good thing that it was cloudy and was raining. They got out of the car, Alice dragged them to all of her favorite stores.

*2 hours later*

"Alice? Do you think we really needed all these clothes?" Kendra said but it sounded like a whisper because she was over loaded with carrying a lot of bags.

"Well… It didn't. But. I though you two would like some new clothes." Alice said coming up with a reason.

They put all the bags in the car and headed to their destination.

*2 and a half hours later*

"Alice. Are we there yet?" Ash asked.

"Almost."

"HEY!! We're in Bryan. But why?" Kendra said in a shock.

"Well… Rico thought that this was a place to hide you because Mick would not know that you two would not be here."

They drove through the town and stopped in front of a hotel. They checked in, then went to the room.

"Well… this is a nice room. So…" Nessie said.

They stood in silence for a few minutes.

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring. Ring, Ring, Ring._

**Hey guys so I hope you liked the chap. Sorry I put it as a cliff hanger but it will make the next chapter amazing.**


	7. knock, knock, knock

**Hey guys. Hope you liked the story. This is the last chapter.**

__

**I do not own Twilight OR the Cullens.**

* * *

Everyone looked at Alice's phone but then there was a knock on the door. Then the room was full of people.

Edward, Bella, and Jacob were hugging Nessie. Jasper and Alice were talking. Carlisle and Esme were hugging Ashleigh. Kendra found herself kissing Rico. Rosalie ran to hug Nessie and Emmett ran and got Kendra and Rico in one of his big bear hugs.

"Um... Kendra. Ash. I have to tell you something." Rico said.

"Ok." They said.

"You know Michael, Right?"

"Yah."

"Well he was a werewolf."

"What do you mean 'was a werewolf'?" Ash asked.

"Well he helped us kill Mick and... he killed Michael."

Kendra knew what Ashleigh was thinking.

_Michael is DEAD! OH MY!!! Thats sad but I'm glad that hes gone scince he was a werewolf. I might feel sorry for his girlfriend._

Kendra looked at Edward and he was looking at Ash with a weird face.

_Edward. Don't worry. She kind of and kind of not like Michael and she does not like werewolves. _Kendra thought to Edward. He nodded to her in confirmation.

Then, everyone except for Kendra, Ashleigh and Rico rode in Emmett's jeep. Kendra, Ashleigh and Rico rode with Carlisle and Esme in Carlisle's Mercedes.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the story. I hope you all review and tell your friends.**

**Peace out :-)**


	8. bazinga

**Hey peeps. I hope you like the title of this. It's something funny a character from The Big Bang Theory.**

**I would like to thank my friend with giving me a account on her she is the best. One of her stories is called the one and only.**

**I have a list of songs that goes with the story:**

_Bounce_ by Jonas Brothers and Demi Lovato** for chapter 2 when there is a knock on the door.**

_Kyptonte _by 3 doors down** for the beginning of chap 3.**

_Need You Now_ by Lady Lady Antebellum **for when Kendra runs through the woods in chap 4.**

_Can't Have You _by Jonas Brothers **for the end of chap 5.**

**I hope you loved the story.**


End file.
